


girls just like hanging out in bathrooms

by justpeachytea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachytea/pseuds/justpeachytea
Summary: This is based on a scene in episode 4 or 5 of season three, where Max is tending to El’s wound.





	girls just like hanging out in bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t necessarily enjoy this website, I hardly ever use it, but I thought my fics and elmax could use some love and exposure, so I’m posting them here!

“What’s taking them so long?” The two girls heard the muffled discussion of the boys outside the bathroom.  
Max tended to El’s wound tenderly, dabbing her washcloth on both her upper lip and nose, and her neck. She was extra soft, hoping not to irritate her anymore than it already hurt. “Does it hurt?” Max asked, looking up at El’s chin. 

“Not more because of you,” El replied. “but it stings when I talk.” 

“Good, good.” Max nodded faintly, keeping her eyes locked on her hands moving the washcloth, nothing more. Not at El’s brown doe eyes, long lashes fluttering ever so lightly every time she touched the wound. The tips of her ears and cheeks began to heat. Max gulped, wondering how likely it was El would her notice that she was flustered. /How would she respond? Could she cover it up?/ The redhead thought frantically. She’d spent the whole day with El, keeping her cool, perfectly relaxed and happy. It was casual, it felt... /easy/. However, now? With El’s face inches from her own, the silence, deafening, with maybe just a hushed voice to break it? The two of them, breathing. Together. In one small room. Max’s heartbeat felt like a gong, chiming and reverberating off the walls, and that El could most definitely hear it. While contemplating this, her hand stopped moving along El’s neck wound.

“You stopped.”

“Hm? Sorry.” Max laughed nervously. “Yeah I’ve uh... just got a lot on my mind.” Max wrung the washcloth in her hands. El tilted her head, a slight curiosity in her expression. Wide eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Another nervous smile. Max felt trapped in her own feelings. It was like the world was spinning, but somehow she remained stationary. Her whole world, what could be, right in front of her face. And it ate away at her. The silence was overwhelming, like a wave, and she was drowning. 

“Like what?” El pried, almost innocently. Max’s heart leapt to her throat, her stomach dropping in tandem. This was worse than any roller coaster could make you feel. 

“You.” Max blurted. The word fell out of her mouth way before she even realized what had happened. /Fuck/. “No. Well I mean just... If you’re okay. That’s all. You’ve been through a lot today.” Max stumbled on her words, face once again hot, the heat spreading to her whole body, enveloping even her fingertips which melded the cool washcloth. She resumed pressing gently into El’s upper lip, ignoring her own heartbeat caught in her ears along with El’s expression, a soft smile Max couldn’t see. Her knuckle grazed El’s lip gently, and Max instinctively and rapidly pulled back away from her face.

“You okay?” El questioned in a whisper, moving closer to Max, grasping her hand. How funny, Max was supposed to be taking care of El, but now the brunette’s eyes gazed at Max with worry and concern. Max again looked up at the girl in front of her, taking in her soft features. Eyes, nose, lips. A magnetic force seemed to guide the girls towards one another, and it felt like an eternity between them for them to collide. El’s hand tugged on her own, and Max’s eyes finally closed as both her hand, cradling El’s cheek, and her lips, made contact. The kiss wasn’t multiple, just one that lasted moments, long and too short all at once. There was that heat again, this time reaching the two of them. Max’s breath stopped, and finally she pulled away. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m...” Max’s face raspberry, she avoided El’s eyes for a moment. 

“No.” El looked at Max squarely. “It was... good.” Her face softened. Max did too, breathing her sigh of relief. She began to giggle, realizing that this was still her best friend. Something more, now. But still just El. El chimed in, face brightening, and the two girls pressed their foreheads together as they laughed about what had just happened. 

The pair finally emerged from the bathroom, fingers interlocked.

“What took you so long?”

“Nothing.” El replied, and the two resumed their fit of giggles.


End file.
